


Mornin', Sunshine

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I swear I can write things other than porn, Morning Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: "He liked to take her in the morning just like this, to wake her up when she was soft and malleable, at her most vulnerable and open. "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lerayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/gifts).



He liked to take her in the morning just like this, to wake her up when she was soft and malleable, at her most vulnerable and open. 

He liked to look into her eyes and be unable to tell if they were hooded with sleep, or lust, or both. 

He liked how those mile-long legs would just fall open for him, and how her hair would spread on their sheets like a halo, and the magic-hour sunlight would make the literal angel in his bed glow. 

This time she was curled on her side when Mike’s morning lumber poked against that perfect pair-shaped ass. Her deepened breathing told him she was now awake. Ready.

“Lawson,” she whined in false annoyance, even as she rocked her hips just the most imperceptible bit, daubing her asscheek with beads of pearly pre-come. Her ice-cream thigh lifted easily, a malleable weight in his thick fingers. She might still be sleepy, but she was velvety-soft and as Mike glided his dick head along the part of her that was his, it collected a bit more moisture with each pass.

He smirked. “Mornin’, Sunshine.”

“Since when do you call me that?” She mumbled sleepily. 

Mike whispered into her sleep-tousled nest of hair, “Wasn’t talkin’ to you. Talkin’ to her.” That got a chuckle out of her. From what Mike could tell, she still hadn’t opened her eyes.

At Mike’s hardest and at Ginny’s tightest, there was always a desperate, delicious moment of will-it-fit. Mike secretly loved how Ginny’s brow would furrow and her face would screw up as she concentrated on fitting him inside her. Watching her struggle on him, then slowly work him into the heart of where she was thunderstorm wet and cork-in-a-bottle tight was the highlight of his day. Hell, his existence.

Something about this morning, something about the way her eyes stayed softly shut, something about hearing her sigh as he finally gained entrance, told him he wouldn’t last very long. 

“Touch yourself,” he rasped in her ear, his mind already foggy with impending orgasm.

She did as she was told, which was such a rare thing in and of itself he had no choice but to fuck her harder, faster. She whimpered through his hammering, rubbing herself in circles the way he’d told her to, too lazy to rock back on him, but enjoying herself to much to stop. When her whole body was wracked in shivers, Mike let himself go. 

Ginny hummed and writhing, coming down. When he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to kiss her, even then her eyes didn’t flutter open. She puckered up then dropped off, his come still in her. 

“There’s a name for that, you know. It’s sexy as fuck, Baker.” She’d barely flicked him off properly before drifting back to sleep right there. Mike, on the other hand, clambered out of bed. After that display, there would be no more dozing for him. He’d just occupy himself until she awakened, then start round two. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, you lovely creatures, you. May all your wishes come true in 2017!


End file.
